a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrophysiological (EP) catheters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a deflectable EP catheter constructed to inhibit component migration.
b. Background Art
It is known to use catheters to perform a variety of functions relating to diagnostic and therapeutic medical procedures. EP catheters find particular application in cardiac electrophysiology studies and procedures, such as various cardiac diagnostic and/or ablation procedures. In such studies/procedures, electrical signals from the heart may be conducted through electrodes disposed at the distal end of the catheter to monitoring and recording devices associated with the catheter. The electrodes may also be used for other purposes such as delivering energy to the heart as stimulus to monitor the heart's response thereto or to ablate a site of cardiac tissue that causes, for example, an arrhythmia or abnormality in the heart rhythm.
To optimize the performance of a catheter, it is important that the distal end of the catheter can deflect in one or more directions. This deflection allows for the optimal positioning of the electrodes to perform their respective function. In conventional systems, a handle portion is provided at the proximal end of the catheter. The handle portion may include an actuator that is coupled to one or more pull wires that extend to a point at or near the distal end of the catheter. The combination of the actuator and the pull wire(s) serves to selectively effectuate movement of the catheter's distal end when the actuator is selectively manipulated. It is known that the pull wires of these systems may be disposed within a lumen or lumens in the shaft portion of the catheter along with various other components, such as, for example, the wires connected to the electrodes.
These conventional arrangements, however, are not without their drawbacks. One particular drawback lies in the configuration of the lumen relative to the components disposed therein. For instance, in an arrangement wherein a plurality of electrode wires, one or more pull wires, and a flat wire (e.g., a planarity wire) are disposed within one lumen, one or more of the electrode wires may migrate into contact with a pull wire or the planarity wire and become pinched between the inner wall of the lumen and the pull wire or planarity wire. Once the wire is pinched, it cannot move as the catheter is deflected. Consequently, the wire may break, thereby disabling the functionality of the electrode that connects to the broken wire.
Accordingly, there is a need for a catheter and method of manufacturing the same that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.